1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for guiding a web of material, particularly a pulp web, within a web production machine. The arrangement may include at least one web stabilizer extending substantially across a width of the web of material, and at least one blower box positioned on at least one side of the web stabilizer and located within a vicinity of a lateral edge of the material web.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Devices generally utilized for guiding a material web are known and discussed in, e.g., DE 35 04 820 A1. These devices are used to guide a web of material within a web production machine to safely prevent web flutter or web breaks. However, the devices of the prior art have not been able to ensure optimal sealing of the arrangement for guiding the web material.